


Knocked Up

by reinadefuego



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Tool can't help it. Taking enjoyment while Lee suffers? Of course he's a demented bastard.Written for challenge #440 - "congratulations, it's a ___!" at slashthedrabble.





	

When Lee found out he was pregnant with Ross Jr, his world was shaken. All the doctors told him it wouldn't be possible. An omega falling pregnant at his age? No, there were too many unknown risks and so many potential complications. He'd been intent on having an abortion without telling Barney, until Gunnar mentioned the results of his two previous relationships.

The idea of being in the hospital with Barney and seeing the look on his face when the child was born made him want to keep it, regardless of the risks. They weren't ready for kids, but would they ever be? The team knew the risks, what could go wrong. His death was one of those risks: if there were complications, Lee could begin hemorrhaging. Death had come for him once before and Barney had warded him off, so what the hell, maybe this time would have the same result.

"Mr. Christmas, how you feeling?"

"Like someone's kicking my bladder."

Tool chuckled and took a swig of his beer. Tormenting Lee for the past three months had become a full-time job, and he enjoyed it. "It's your own fault for getting knocked up by that bitchy old alpha."


End file.
